================== NOTICE: THIS ABSTRACT WAS EXTRACTED FROM APPLICATION AND HAS NOT BEEN PROOFED BY AN SRA.WHEN THERE ARE PROBLEMS WITH THE APPLICATION SCANNING PROCESS, THE EXTRACTED TEXT MAY BE INCORRECT OR INCOMPLETE. ================== This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled The Macrophage: Intersection of Pathogenic and Protective Inflammation, organized by Peter J. Murray, Sabine Ehrt and Ajay Chawla, which will be held in Alberta, Canada from February 12 - 17, 2010. Recent insights into macrophage biology have focused on their prodigiously varied roles: as sensors, effectors and regulators of immunity;as cells central to tissue repair and homeostasis;as the host cell of diverse pathogens;and as cells pivotal to the pathogenesis of numerous inflammatory diseases. The conservation of underlying common mechanisms of macrophage activation and subsequent control forms the overall thematic organization of this meeting. A special focus will be on areas of macrophage biology that are often neglected, including the role of macrophages in inflammatory diseases not obviously linked to pathogens including atherosclerosis, cancer, metabolic diseases and other forms of 'sterile'inflammation. The meeting is intended to provide a state-of-the-art overview of macrophage biology, to highlight the translational implications of this work, to provide researchers with access to diverse model systems, topics and levels of investigation, and to help define the most important questions to be addressed. Furthermore, the pairing of this and the Advances in Molecular Mechanisms of Atherosclerosis meeting - which will share four sessions and a keynote with this meeting - is unique and enhances opportunities for exchanges between researchers who do not typically interact. Macrophages have vital roles in virtually every disease process. Understanding the development, trafficking and regulation of macrophages is therefore an important component of understanding disease and normal physiological process. The Keystone Symposia meeting on The Macrophage: Intersection of Pathogenic and Protective Inflammation will address several gaps in knowledge in the field of macrophage biology through a focus on whole animal studies of infection where macrophages play essential roles in the outcome of protective or pathogenic immunity.